The Unknown Uchiha
by Renkuzo
Summary: Summary: After the battle on the Valley of End Naruto mysteriously disappears the rookie 9 misses him but after a few years of moving on Orochimaru appears with a mysterious girl. Femnaru fic maybe?
1. Disappearance

**xXtoDeathXx: Ok as I said I was gonna rewrite the story so here's the story.**

Summary: After the battle on the Valley of End Naruto mysteriously disappears the rookie 9 misses him but after a few years of moving on Orochimaru appears with a mysterious girl saying that she "was" Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T SUE ME.**

**It was raining hard that day.**

Kakashi was speeding his pace as he went through the forest in search of his students with his summon pakkun by his side.

"They're close Kakashi" said Pakkun.

As they went into the clearing they only saw Sasuke unconscious with supporting only bruises.

They saw a trail of blood being washed away by the rain.

"Pakkun can you find Naruto's scent?"

"I can't, the scent is being covered by the rain."

They hurriedly brought Sasuke to the hospital to be treated by his minor injuries.

**At the Hospital**

Tsunade was treating the Sasuke-retrieval team. She was now doing the surgery of Neji the boy really pushed himself to chakra exhaustion.

After the surgery she ordered the nurses to put Neji in a room to rest. Then quickly left to see Sasuke.

As she entered his room he saw that he was already sitting on his bed covered with bandages and holding a Konoha headband. She saw that he was wearing his but it has a slash on the leaf symbol.

"Sasuke who's headband is that?"

Sasuke mumbled something but she didn't hear it.

"What?"

"I said this was Naruto's he gave it to me before he left me unconscious after the fight"

"Excuse me did you just say 'before he left'?"

"Hn"

She suddenly ran out the room looking for Kakashi. She found him in the lobby reading.

"Kakashi! Where's Naruto?" she asked worriedly.

"Hokage-sama I only Sasuke at the Valley of End I didn't see Naruto anywhere." he replied.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Naruto is currently at the headquarters of Orochimaru. He was the one who went with Orochimaru not Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto-chan I see that you took my invitation instead of Sasuke."

"I just saved him from being driven by revenge and you know that I'll come instead of Sasuke because of my thinning patience left." he said boredly

"Ku Ku Ku remove the henge on yourself Naruto-kun you know you can't keep it up yourself."

"Hai"

There was a poof and the place were Naruto was standing was a girl with black hair that reaches the waist with onyx eyes like the Uchihas

"There can you now tell me you're real name?"

"You can call me Mikoto. I was told that I was named after my aunt."

"Anyways can you start training me?"

"First you need to change your clothes then we can start training." 

Orochimaru's plan was to transfer himself to the Kyuubi container because of it's power and the sharingan Mikoto had then he can dominate the world.

But he had another plan to turn Mikoto to impregnate Mikoto with his seed so that he can use the offsprings body as his next body.

After Mikoto had changed she was instructed by Kabuto to follow him into the training grounds of Orochimaru.

No one has really known that she has the sharingan except for Orochimaru during their fight at the Forest of Death.

Sasuke was out at that moment and Sakura was hiding Sasuke. They didn't even know that she has the cursed mark too.

She hid a lot of secrets from her teammates even her sensei.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**At Konoha**

After a few days at the Hospital all of them were discharged and immediately called at the Hokage Tower.

The rookie 9 except Naruto and their respective sensei's were with them.

"Can someone tell me where that Naruto-baka is?" asked a very mad Sakura.

"Yeah where is Naruto-kun anyways?" asked Ino

Everyone in the rookie 9 didn't know where Naruto was except for Sasuke.

"Everyone quiet I will now explain why Naruto isn't here" said a very depressed Tsunade.

Everyone did what she said then tried to listen to what their Hokage was gonna say.

"Naruto left Konoha."

They all were to shocked by the news and asked again if they heard it right

"What did you say Hokage-sama?"

"I said Naruto LEFT Konoha" emphasizing the word LEFT.

All of them were having different thoughts about why Naruto left.

But they were thinking one thing in common. They all didn't acknowledge Naruto as teammate or friend.

**Cliffhanger for now**

**Signed**

**xXtoDeathXx**


	2. New Member

OK here's chapter 2 peace!

Summary: After the battle on the Valley of End Naruto mysteriously disappears the rookie 9 misses him but after a few years of moving on Orochimaru appears with a mysterious girl saying that she "was" Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T SUE ME.**

**Sorry about this but I do really hate having to write all the training the characters had for all the years so I'll just be going to skip the year ^_^. I really can't make up a name for the Femnaru in this fic so when I was thinking hard the name of Sasuke's mother popped up so don't ask anymore questions. I'm having a hard time thinking just the name ONLY.**

_Time skip 3 years_

/Team 7 Training grounds

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were sparring at noontime if they were not doing anything and they weren't allowed to leave if the team isn't a three celled team.

After Naruto left the whole rookie 9 and their sensei's were asking Tsunade to make a search party and find Naruto but sadly she said no because she needed all the ninjas after the invasion devised by her old teammate Orochimaru.

Right now they were training until they reach the point of reaching the hospital because they were trying to find Naruto and if they find trouble along the road of finding their cheerful teammate they'd eliminate it one way or another. They won't get another teammate because no one can replace their teammate.

In the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade was having a headache because she was now talking to a teenage girl with the hair of the color black and onyx eyes. And there were rumors spreading that Orochimaru was killed. The girl asked to join Konoha as a ninja and said that she was traveling all the time and she had sometime to practice her skills as a ninja. She thought that she was an Uchiha but to make things sure she asked her name.

"My name is Mikoto"

"Last name is?"

"Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha."

Now her thoughts were now correct that she was an Uchiha but now she was wondering weren't there only two Uchiha's left Sasuke and his brother so how was she an Uchiha?

Before she could ask the question the girl answered it like she was reading her mind.

"I lived in Konoha before and after the Kyuubi attack my parents died and I was adopted by a civilian family and we moved away from Konoha."

She nodded and said that she would be placed in a team after a few days.

"You can look around and find a place to live for a few days before your team placement."

"Hai" she said bowing then leaving the room.

"Yup, just like an Uchiha she's limited on her vocabularies to like Sasuke" she said.

**At Konoha**

The whole rookie 9 minus Naruto(of course) was at the Ichiraku Ramen stand waiting for their order to be served they were all busily chatting except for Sasuke. Lee was yelling something about the youthful youth of the rookie 9 and stuff about how pretty Sakura is. Sasuke noticed a black haired girl eating at the corner of the stand. Sakura stopped talking to Ino and saw Sasuke looking at a black haired girl.

'She must be new around the village because I haven't seen her before.' she thought.

The suddenly stood up and left leaving Sakura to think if she has ever seen the girl at Konoha.

After they have eaten they all went out at the park to just feel the wind and still chat while walking.

They all departed their on ways which left Sasuke and Sakura to themselves walking to their respective houses.

They were walking home when they saw that Naruto's apartment was being used. They were surprised to see it being used now for it was 3 years that it was left vacant and no one ever tried to occupy it because it was last used by a demon. They were curious to see who was now vacating Naruto's apartment and they only saw orange clothing moving around the room.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura curiuosly.

No response.

"Hey Naruto!"

Still no response.

Sakura got angry and and smacked the person on the head.

She got angry too much that she didn't notice that she smacked the person through a wall.

Now leaving said wall a giant hole which looked like Tsunade punched it.

She was shocked that she did that and Sasuke was watching it all and a little worried who Sakura smacked.

"Tch what was that for?" said Mikoto walking out of the hole with a broken arm.

"I am really sorry I thought you were someone I know"

"So you got mad at him so you decide a good punch would do enough?" asked Mikoto sarcastically.

"Let me see your arm so I can heal it's injuries" asked Sakura politely.

"Just leave already you broke into my apartment, attacked me, then destroyed my apartment wall. You've already done enough damage. I'll just go to the hospital." said a pissed off Mikoto.

"Hai" said Sakura 'what a Bitch. I hope I never see her again.' she thought

They left quietly and Mikoto went off to see the hospital.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Mikoto was now supporting a bandaged broken arm.

2 days passed by Mikoto was called into the Hokage's Tower.

As she went inside the room she saw four people at the room.

One was Tsunade, A boy which looks like at her age too , The girl who smacked her for nothing and a man who only has one eye and was currently reading an orange book.

"Mikoto what happened to your arm?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke perked a little at the name because that was the name of his mother.

"Well someone took a visit at my apartment and smacked me for no reason at all and destroyed my apartment." said Mikoto in a bored tone.

"Can you describe or tell me who was the person who attacked you?"

She pointed her finger at her back pointing at Sakura who was shaking a little because of her actions.

"Sakura, why did you attack Mikoto?"

"I thought she was Naruto and she was wearing orange so I thought it was him." said Sakura sadly.

"Well I'm sorry to say that he left 3 years ago and is never coming back."

"Well that aside that's not the reason why I called you people here"

"Why did you call us here Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Well since you are in need of a teammate for your team and Mikoto here is in need of a team I assigned her to your team Kakashi."

"Hn, I thought you'd say that Hokage-sama" said Mikoto.

Sakura was shocked to believe that Tsunade was replacing Naruto with her.

"But Tsunade-sama you can't do this"

"Yes I can and we need to move on that he is never gonna return and you need to do some missions how can you get your supplies if you don't do any missions?"

"Ok Mikoto you are assigned to Team 7 of Konoha and a ninja of Konoha by today"

She gave her a headband then the team left to know their new teammate better.

**End for now**

**Signed **

**xXtoDeathXx**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Author's note: Please be reminded that the pairing will come but on later chapter (my meaning of later is maybe a lot of chapters)**

Summary: After the battle on the Valley of End Naruto mysteriously disappears the rookie 9 misses him but after a few years of moving on Orochimaru appears with a mysterious girl saying that she "was" Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T SUE ME.**

**Sorry about this but I do really hate having to write all the training the characters had for all the years so I'll just be going to skip the year ^_^. I really can't make up a name for the Femnaru in this fic so when I was thinking hard the name of Sasuke's mother popped up so don't ask anymore questions. I'm having a hard time thinking just the name ONLY.**

Just to clear some problems HellsingKnight mentioned I didn't say Mikoto was 'wearing orange' I said orange clothing moving around so when 'Naruto' left He didn't go back to Konoha to go get 'his' things so it basically means 'he' left all his stuff in 'his' apartment and Mikoto was basically just removing 'Naruto's ' old stuff from the closet so I 'think' she was carrying all the clothes so she was kinda 'glomped' by the clothes at once. And why the door was open well I really can't explain that.

Ok on with the Story!

**At Training Ground 7**

"Ok then let's introduce ourselves to get to know each other" said Kakashi

"You know what to do so you go first Sasuke."

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes, I dislike fan-girls and idiots, I have no hobbies, My dream is No more likely to be an ambition is to get my teammate back and revive my clan." finished Sasuke. 'What happened to killing Itachi?' thought Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hello, My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are my friends and their sensei, I dislike perverts and a certain orange book, My hobbies are reading medical scrolls and hanging out with my dream is to get our teammate back."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake the jounin sensei of team 7, hmmmm my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are.. there are a lot and my hobbies are.. none and my dream are what I dreamt last night."

'I only knew the name' thought Mikoto.

"Next is you Mikoto" said Kakashi.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I have no likes, my dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies are training and dreams are just for weaklings." said Mikoto.

'She has a longer stick in the ass than Sasuke.' thought Kakashi.

After that thought Mikoto suddenly held her head. Which made Sakura and Kakashi worried.

"What's the problem Mikoto?" asked Sakura worriedly because she might be the cause of the headache.

"It's just a headache." was the reply.

"Let me see if you're really fully recovered after what happened last night" said Sakura.

"Hn" was her reply then she walked away from Team 7.

As Mikoto was out of Sakura and Kakashi shared worried glances then started the sparring sessions.

**At Mikoto's Apartment**

'This headaches started when I went into this apartment yesterday I wonder why?' thought Mikoto.

She continued fixing her stuff because of the incident yesterday. What she found in the apartment was stacks of ramen on the cupboard and orange jumpsuits in the closet.

'Who would leave such things in here if they would move out of the apartment?' thought Mikoto.

'The Hokage said this was the available apartment left but said that this was only my temporary house.'

Just as she was going to start cleaning she was called by the Hokage on some matters.

**At the Hokage Tower.**

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" asked Mikoto.

"Yes, I called for you regarding on where you are now going to live in Konoha."

Mikoto sat on the chair in front of the desk facing the Hokage examining the Hokage.

'I know her from somewhere but where?' thought Mikoto.

"Since you're an Uchiha you will be living in the Uchiha district with your teammate Uchiha Sasuke.

Have you heard of Sasuke's ambition? "

"Hai, Hokage-sama he said that he would get his teammate back and revive his clan. Why are you asking about his ambitions if I may ask."

Tsunade sighed she knew that this was a mistake for knowing that another Uchiha survived and a female to add the problems but the female Uchiha was having the problems not her or anyone.

She started massaging her temples 'I'm getting too old for this where's the brat when you need him?' she thought.

"Since the Uchihas approve inter-marriages the council has planned for you and Sasuke to get married after one month even if you don't like each other."

Silence reigned over the office for a few moments then...

"What if I refuse?" asked Mikoto.

"They actually didn't say anything when I asked." 'but I'm having the idea that you might get kidnapped by them then order Sasuke to fuck you senselesss until you are having his heirs.' was Tsunade's thoughts.

"Let me think about it" after that said Mikoto left and went straight to her apartment and fell asleep thinking deeply about the things said to her.

When she woke up she heard a familiar voice. She saw someone standing at the other side of the room facing her but her eyes was still blurry due to her sleep.

"Good to see you again Mikoto." said the figure.

When her sight was normal again she recognized the figure as Kabuto.

"Hello Kabuto what does Orochimaru want me to do?"

"Orochimaru-sama just wants you to finish your mission as fast as possible or maybe you forgot what your mission is?" 

"No,I never forget a mission given by Orochimaru-sama." was the quick response.

"Very well then finish it quickly and return to Orochimaru-sama's side."

"Hai"

Then Kabuto left after hearing a knock on the door. On the other side of the door was Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Mikoto are you there? Tsunade-sama said that you went home directly so we thought of paying you a visit." said Kakashi.

No reply.

"Mikoto are you in there?" asked Sakura.

Still no reply.

"Maybe she's asleep" asked Sakura.

"Let's just let her sleep then we can talk to her tomorrow about her meeting the other teams so there won't be any mishaps."

"Hai."

They left not noticing that Mikoto was eavesdropping via Kage Bunshin in a henge of a fly.

'So I'll meet the Rookie 9 tomorrow might get some information.' thought Mikoto.

**END FOR NOW**

**I'm getting behind schedule because I lost the mood to write which is really disappointing for me.**

**Again I might update on later days I can't post in 2-3 days it might take a week or so for me to update the story sorry for the news.**

**Signed**

**xXtoDeathXx**


	4. Decisions, Desicions

**Author's note: By the way guys this is a very important question which story should I continue? I'm really having second thoughts right now just vote on my profile. (If I continue my first story I can update it and continue beating my inner self right now)**

Summary: After the battle on the Valley of End Naruto mysteriously disappears the rookie 9 misses him but after a few years of moving on Orochimaru appears with a mysterious girl saying that she "was" Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T SUE ME.**

**Sorry about this but I do really hate having to write all the training the characters had for all the years so I'll just be going to skip the year ^_^. I really can't make up a name for the Femnaru in this fic so when I was thinking hard the name of Sasuke's mother popped up so don't ask anymore questions. I'm having a hard time thinking just the name ONLY.**** There are no character deaths here. (Maybe if they somehow disturb my plot *add evil laugh here*)**

_**Now on with the story!**_

_Team 7 training Grounds_

On the training grounds was Sakura Haruno , Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha they were all waiting for their team leader or former sensei Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura was fidgeting slightly by the uncommon silence upon them. (Who knew she was the fidgety type?)

Unable to take it anymore because of their late sensei she decided to strike a conversation with Mikoto.

"So Mikoto where did you live before you went to Konoha?"

"Hn, Kumo" was the very fine reply.

"When is your birthday?"

"Hn"

'_I can't even talk to Sasuke and now even with my new teammate only Naruto can understand their grunts' _ she thought

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of them via Shunshin (I forgot the jutsu dang!)

"Your late!" screamed Sakura.

"Gomen Gomen, I got lost on the road of life" said Kakashi.

Both the Uchihas just watched them. (I can't say brooding can't I?)

Eventually Sakura just got tired of arguing with Kakashi.

"I just got called in the Hokage Tower earlier Hokage-sama wants all the available teams in the tower now for a meeting." Kakashi said seriously

"Hai"

**At Hokage Tower**

As Team 7 entered everyone looked at Mikoto trying to figure why she was with Team 7.

Tsunade coughed to get their attention before they bombarded Mikoto with questions.

"The reason I called you here today is to explain why she is here today" she pointed at Mikoto.

"Who is she Tsunade-sama?" asked Ino

Shikamaru was just eyeing Mikoto from head to toe seeing if she was an enemy spy.

"This is Mikoto Uchiha an Uchiha who live outside of Konoha she was brought out of the village after the Kyuubi attack her parents were Uchihas and she was adopted by a civilian family."

"That means Sasuke-kun isn't the only Uchiha left?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, there is another reason why I called you here today" said Tsunade.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" This time it was Sarutobi Asuma who asked.

"There has been a report of Kabuto being seen at this village at night it is said that he was here on some mission because they haven't seen him after then. If anyone of you has seen him capture him on sight after capturing him send him to Ibiki for the location of Orochimaru ."

"Hai"

"You may all leave except for both the Uchihas"

All the teams left leaving Sasuke and Mikoto behind.

"Sasuke you may not know about this but I already told Mikoto about this. I called you here to brief you about something related to your clan."

"What does the council want this time?" asked Sasuke.

"They want you to marry Mikoto and for you to revive your clan immediately." Was the straightforward answer no sugarcoating was needed.

"What if I say no?"

"The council won't take no for an answer anyways." Mikoto said.

"What was your answer Mikoto?" asked Sasuke.

"I asked if said no, all I got was a blank answer."

"I'll think about it" said Sasuke.

"You have exactly a week for your answer Sasuke, you may leave." said Tsunade

After the two left Tsunade took a bottle of sake and drank.

'I'm getting to old for this if only the brat didn't leave' she tought.

**Walking to Training Ground 7**

Both Mikoto and Sasuke were now walking to Training Ground 7.

"Ne, Sasuke what if you agreed to the Council's plan?" asked Mikoto

"Then we would get married and the Uchiha clan would be revived but I won't be able to find my teammate and I won't be able to protect my family if I was to search for my teammate." was Sasuke's answer.

"What if you agreed to the Council's plan?" this time it was Sasuke who asked.

"Even if I said no I've got no say in this decision it all depends on your decision maybe. But if the Council's plan happens anyways I've got nothing to lose because I have no dream but I am forced to love you in this loveless marriage."

After that continued walking but was silent after the whole conversation.

**At the Training Ground 7**

All the members of the Rookie 9 (except for Naruto of course duhh.) was at the Training ground waiting for Mikoto and Sasuke.

They were talking to Sakura to what Mikoto was like and the answer was simply a 'She is like Sasuke in a female version'. Everyone suddenly stopped asking about her.

And when Sasuke and Mikoto was with them they asked why they were left behind.

"The council wanted me and Sasuke to get married." Mikoto said.

"Why would the Council want that?" asked Kiba.

"They want to revive the clan." replied Sasuke.

"What did you say?"

"I think we won't have a choice in this question because of the council."

"If you do have a choice what would your answer be?" asked Shikamaru.

"I would say no because I have a mission to fulfill before settling down with someone."

"What would be that mission be?"

"To find Naruto."

After mentioning Naruto's name Mikoto suddenly had a headache she clutched her head everyone got worried and went to her immediately.

"Mikoto!" was all she heard then she fell unconscious.

**Mikoto's dream**

_She saw a boy with blonde hair and a boy with black hair arguing with each other saying things like 'Teme' and 'Dobe' and a girl with pink hair watching them with a man that looks like Kakashi. She somehow see's this very familiar they were at the Hokage tower talking something like 'Tora, the demon cat from hell' or 'the spawn of Kyuubi' something. She saw an old man wearing white robes with the word Sandaime written at the back she looked closer and somehow feels something very familiar with this man. "I don't want another D-rank Mission Oji-san!" shouted the blonde-haired boy. The black-haired boy and girl nodded with agreement at the blonde's protest._

_Then the whole thing was fading and as she knew she was waking up._

"Ughh, what happened?" asked Mikoto taking a look around her surroundings.

She saw Sasuke at the chair besides her looking at her.

Then he stood up and left the room after a few minutes he came back with a glass of water with Sakura.

"What happened?" she asked for the second time.

"Well you got a headache after you heard the word Naruto." said Sakura.

She felt like she was having another headache so she held her head again for some support.

Then she remembered the blonde haired boy.

"The name somehow sounds familiar." She said.

After that said the two of them were near her

"What did you say?" asked Sakura.

"The name sounds familiar but may I ask does he have blonde hair and blue eyes?" she asked.

"Yes, he does have blonde hair and blue eyes have you met him?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes I met him somewhere 2 years ago was he your teammate?"

"Yes he was, do you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

**IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A CLIFFHANGER? IF NOT THEN SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS. ^_^**

**What is the sorry about? Does Mikoto know where he is? Do you even know Mikoto cause I don't the only thing I know about her that she was Sasuke's mother. And please answer the poll on my profile so I can at least know what the audience wants.**

**Signed**

**xXtoDeathXx**


	5. Unforseen Meeting

**Author's note: Sorry about the very long update delay, I'm now low on the chance to update.**

Summary: After the battle on the Valley of End Naruto mysteriously disappears the rookie 9 misses him but after a few years of moving on Orochimaru appears with a mysterious girl saying that she "was" Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T SUE ME.**

_**Last time on the story...**_

_**After that said the two of them were near her**_

_"What did you say?" asked Sakura._

_"The name sounds familiar but may I ask does he have blonde hair and blue eyes?" she asked._

_"Yes, he does have blonde hair and blue eyes have you met him?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes._

_"Yes I met him somewhere 2 years ago was he your teammate?"_

_"Yes he was, do you know where he is?"_

_"I'm sorry, but…"_

_**Now on with the story!**_

"I'm sorry, but.." before she could answer the door suddenly opened.

Everyone looked to see who entered the room to find out it was just the Hokage.

"I see that you're already awake Mikoto" said Tsunade.

"Hai" replied Mikoto.

"Your teammates said that you fell unconscious."

"Hai"

"But the records say that you are at perfect condition" said Tsunade.

"It's just a headache nothing to get worried about." said Mikoto

"You can leave the hospital if you're feeling better."

"Hai"

When Tsunade was about to leave a chunin entered the room, panting and sweating.

"Hokage-sama, there... is someone asking... for you to see him." said the panting chunin trying to catch his breath.

"Who is he? And where is he?" asked Tsunade.

After finally catching his breath.

"He is at the front gate waiting for you to see him and we can't let him in because he won't give his identification."

"Sasuke,you and Kakashi will accompany me with meeting the stranger. After I finish checking Mikoto's current status."

"Hai."

After Tsunade finished checking Mikoto's health if she was fine she left after saying that everything is fine.

**At the Front Gate**

The Hokage reached the front gates and saw a man wearing a cloak (just like the Akatsuki cloak but it's only plain black). The stranger's face covered by a mask and hood. Which made him/her look only more suspicious was that he/she was even wearing sunglasses to cover his/her eyes.

"You wished to meet me?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai, I have asked to meet you here and I have a request." said the stranger with a hooded voice making it harder to know if the stranger is male or female.

"You could have sent a request scroll or just met with me at the Hokage Tower." said Tsunade.

"But my request is quite important or much rather demanding to settle at the Tower or a message."

She just wanted to end this and go back to her office and drink all the sake she can get her arm's length on, she asked what the stranger wanted.

"What is your request?" asked Tsunade.

"My request or demand is quite simple."said the stranger.

Tsunade was getting impatient at this moment.

"I want my Uchiha back." said the stranger pulling down his mask and taking of his hood revealing he was none other than.

"Orochimaru" gasped Tsunade.

After seeing who he was Tsunade, Sasuke and Kakashi jumped backwards with Sasuke's sharingan activated.

"You'll never get me to your side Orochimaru!." shouted Sasuke.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you got the wrong idea." said Orochimaru .

After that said He snapped his fingers then a swirl of leaves was forming in front of him.

Everyone was waiting for what to appear in front of Orochimaru.

After the leaves disappeared, Everyone could see a figure kneeling in front of Orochimaru.

"You called for me Orochimaru-sama?"asked the figure.

"Have you gotten enough information on them?" asked Orochimaru.

"Hai, the only items I didn't get on was the forbidden jutsu's but the information of mostly all the teams in Konoha are all acquired." said the figure.

"Tsunade-sama!" shouted Sakura.

Tsunade turned around to see Sakura running to them.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Tsunade not taking her eyes of Orochimaru.

"It's about Mikoto, she disappeared after she said she was going to the restroom" said Sakura.

**Back to Orochimaru**

"Good work." said Orochimaru

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama" said the stranger.

All the eyes were still looking at Orochimaru.

"Time to go back to base., Mikoto" said Orochimaru.

"Hai" said the figure standing then facing the Hokage revealing that she is really Mikoto.

Everyone was shocked at the news. The newly added member of Team 7 was a spy of Orochimaru.

Now Tsunade understood all of it, Why Orochimaru stopped trying to get Sasuke when He has the last female Uchiha with him.

"So that's it Orochimaru, You used her to get information on Konoha and then plan your next invasion." said Tsunade.

"You'll just have to figure out what my plan is Tsunade." said Orochimaru.

"Goodbye Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san" said Mikoto bowing.

After that said Both she and Orochimaru dissipated into leaves leaving them to their thoughts.

'She was a traitor and we never knew anything about her since the start' thought Sasuke.

'Next time we meet her we won't be teammates we'll be enemies, Hell knows we've never been teammates after the introductions.' thought Sakura.

**-END FOR NOW-**

**Well that was my latest story update. I am very sorry for the last chapter , I misspelled a lot of things there even the chapter title. Thank you for reading my story. And my chapters are turning short every time you read it which is a bad thing cause I am losing my will power to write new chapters. :(**

**Signed**

**-xXtoDeathXx**


	6. Memories

**Author's note: There's no need for a flame review. Anyways sorry but that was my point of a cliffhanger so be prepared for another one later...FYI this chapter is mostly on Mikoto's pov.**

Summary: After the battle on the Valley of End Naruto mysteriously disappears the rookie 9 misses him but after a few years of moving on Orochimaru appears with a mysterious girl saying that she "was" Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T SUE ME.**

**_Last time on the story..._ **

_**"**So that's it Orochimaru, You used her to get information on Konoha and then plan your next invasion." said Tsunade._

_"You'll just have to figure out what my plan is Tsunade." said Orochimaru._

_"Goodbye Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san" said Mikoto bowing._

_After that said Both she and Orochimaru dissipated into leaves leaving them to their thoughts._

_'She was a traitor and we never knew anything about her since the start' thought Sasuke._

_'Next time we meet her we won't be teammates we'll be enemies, Hell knows we've never been teammates after the introductions.' thought Sakura._

_**Now on with the story!**_

**Orochimaru's secret hideout**

As Mikoto and Orochimaru arrived at the hideout, The guards bowed to Orochimaru. Then Mikoto went straight to the training grounds to train, while Orochimaru went to Kabuto for his medicine.

**At the Training Grounds**

Mikoto was currently punching a tree while trying to control her chakra on how to use it effectively on taijutsu.

Though she was training physically her mind was somewhere else.

_Mikoto's Thoughts_

_She saw a young boy on a swing all alone in front of a ninja academy. She saw that he was wearing an orange jacket with matching orange pants and has blonde hair with matching blue eyes. _(Is it azure?).

_She looked at the boy and the boy was looking at something then she looked at what the boy was looking at. What she saw was a kid with his parents congratulating him for getting and excellent mark at the academy today. What made her think that if the parents are here to fetch their kids where was the blonde's parents?._

She was then out of thoughts when a ninja appeared to her saying that Orochimaru wants to see her, Then she dismissed the ninja, seeing that her hands were bloodied she just left it bloodied knowing that she heals at a very fast pace.

**At Orochimaru's Room.**

As Mikoto entered the room, she saw Orochimaru on his bed with Kabuto on his side holding his medicine.

"Hello Mikoto,how are you today after meeting and staying with the Konoha nins for a while?"asked Orochimaru.

"As you ordered, I was only there to get information on the Konoha nins and their defence strategies for the three wave invasions that are coming after three or four months." informed Mikoto.

"Ah you could say that Konoha will fall on my hands with the information that you've collected." said Orochimaru.

"Is that all Orochimaru-sama?" asked Mikoto.

"That is all Mikoto, you may continue with your training." said Orochimaru.

"Hai"

As she left the room, she went straight to the training grounds again to train until nightfall.

Again her mind was drifting somewhere within the forgotten memories.

_She was now seeing the blonde kid again but with a black haired boy and a pink haired girl and a man with gravity-defying silver hair with his headband over his eye. _(I forgot which side it was...)

_and a drunken old man which was arguing with the blonde._

_The blonde was complaining that their mission totally sucks, that they only have to escort a drunken old man to another country._

_The black haired kid was brooding while the pink haired girl was ogling the black haired kid._

_The silver haired man who looks familiar to Mikoto explained to the kids that these was a mission and that they should take this seriously with no complaining in it._

Suddenly Mikoto was back in her mind again.

'What happened to me?' she thought to herself.

She looked around and noticed it was already nightfall. She went straight to her room to change.

After changing, there was a knock on the door and when she opened it she saw a tray of food in front of her door. This is always her daily routine in the hideout, Practice until nightfall , get changed, then food on a tray in front of her door.

She picked up the tray and went back inside her room to eat, after eating she left the tray on the table near the door, the servants will get it at some time.

After that was done she went to sleep.

_**Mikoto's Dream**_

_She saw the blonde kid again but he was cloaked in red chakra facing the black haired kid , she noticed that the black haired kid had some hand-like wings on his back._

_Then she heard the blonde shout._

"_Why are you doing this Sasuke?" asked the blonde kid._

_'Sasuke... his name somehow sounds familiar.' she thought._

"_I am doing this to attain the power I needed to avenge my clan, Naruto" was Sasuke's reply._

_'Naruto...' she thought._

_Then the view faded. The next thing she saw that Sasuke was laying on his back while Naruto's standing in front of him._

"_I will take your ambitions to get rid of your sadness, for my best friend, I will do anything."_

_said Naruto_

_After he said that she saw him walking away headed to where Sasuke was trying to go to._

_Then everything was fading again._

She woke up in the morning trying to remember what she dreamt of.

Who is Sasuke? And who is Naruto?... was all her thoughts circling through.

She went to the training grounds to train again but her thoughts was still on her dreams.

Before she got to the training grounds, she was called by Orochimaru.

**At Orochimaru's room.**

As she entered his room, she saw that Orochimaru was sitting up on his bed.

"Hello Mikoto, Do you know why I called you today?" asked Orochimaru.

"No, Orochimaru-sama" said Mikoto.

"I called you here today for I have something for you to do for me."

"What is it, if I may ask Orochimaru-sama." asked Mikoto.

"I want you to go to Konoha again, but with a henge of this kid." said Orochimaru handing her a photo of a kid.

As she looked into the photo, she saw him again, the blonde haired kid grinning with his hand making a peace sign.

After she seeing the photo, she had another painful headache causing her to faint in the room.

All she remembered was her dream of the blonde kid, then she blacked out.

**-END FOR NOW- **

**I finally made another update which is very amazing for a lazy person like me to do. Anyways I you read this story and you didn't like it that much don't leave a flame. If you don't like it then don't read it, It's as easy as that. **

**Signed **

**xXtoDeathXx**


	7. Surprising Events

**Author's note: Well... here's another update. Hope you like it!**

Summary: After the battle on the Valley of End Naruto mysteriously disappears the rookie 9 misses him but after a few years of moving on Orochimaru appears with a mysterious girl saying that she "was" Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T SUE ME.**

**_Last time on the story..._ **

_"I called you here today for I have something for you to do for me."_

_"What is it, if I may ask Orochimaru-sama." asked Mikoto._

_"I want you to go to Konoha again, but with a henge of this kid." said Orochimaru handing her a photo of a kid._

_As she looked into the photo, she saw him again, the blonde haired kid grinning with his hand making a peace sign._

_After she seeing the photo, she had another painful headache causing her to faint in the room._

_All she remembered was her dream of the blonde kid, then she blacked out._

_**Now on with the story!**_

**At the Hokage Tower**

The whole rookie nine (minus Naruto) was in the room waiting for the Hokage. They were called for some important matters to discuss.

"I understand that some of you wanted to ask why you were called here and those questions would be answered.".

They all nodded except for Team 7.

"As you can see Mikoto is nowhere to be found in Konoha.".

They all nodded.

"The reason she is nowhere to be found is that she was a spy of Orochimaru." was all said.

Most of them where shocked to hear that the replacement of Naruto was a traitor.

"The other reason why I called you here today is to search her apartment and try to locate Orochimaru's secret base using her as a clue."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" after that they all left.

'_What must be Orochimaru after now?' _thought Tsunade.

**At Mikoto's Apartment**

The Rookie nine (including their sensei's) was now in front of the apartment door they were searching for any traps outside the apartment. After the search, there was none to be located. They went into the apartment carefully trying to avoid unseen traps in the room.

As they took a look in the room Mikoto's things were still in there, All her clothes, scrolls even the newly Konoha headband she just got.

They began searching for any clues in the apartment.

_After a few hours of searching_

They whole group has found nothing in the search, only a few more things to look at.

Sakura opened the drawer next to the bed and was surprised to see the old photo of Team 7 in it.

_'Before Naruto left I took all of his stuff including this photo to give it to Tsunade-san, but why is it here?'_

"Hey guys, I think you want to see this." she motioned the group to see the picture.

After looking at the picture. Kakashi commented that only the member of Team 7 had the picture.

_'How did Mikoto get this photo?' _was all in their minds.

They returned to searching and Sasuke found something on the bed. It was Naruto's headband.

"That can be everybody's headband." said Kiba.

Sakura checked the headband. "It is Naruto's headband. It has the inscription NARUTO on the back" she twirled the headband for them to see it.

"Why does Mikoto have it?" asked Kakashi.

"It looks like Mikoto and Naruto met before." said Shikamaru.

"We must report this immediately to Hokage-sama." said Kurenai.

"Hai!" then they left. ( yey :3)

**At Orochimaru's Hideout.**

_'Ughhh, what happened?' _Mikoto thought.

Opening her eyes slowly she saw that she was not in her room.

"Good to see you're awake now Mikoto." said Orochimaru.

She turned around to see Orochimaru standing at the door with Kabuto on his side.

"I am deeply sorry for what happened Orochimaru-sama." said Mikoto.

"Nevermind what happened just remember your mission, oh and before I forget the name of the boy is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai."

After that said Orochimaru left. After a few days she started packing her things to go to Konoha again.

As she finished packing she left early so she can find out who 'Naruto' is.

_After a few hours of traveling._

She can see the Gates of Konoha and the guards but before she got there she went into the bushes to perform the henge of the blonde-haired boy.

As she was about to pass the gate she was blocked by the guards.

"Identify yourself." asked one of the guards.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." she said cheerfully.

"Please wait for a moment." said one of the guards. ( sounds fishy. ^_^)

That was all she had to do. Just wait.

**At the Hokage Tower**

The group arrive via shunsin at the Hokage Tower to report on what they have discovered.

"It seems that Mikoto has some connection to Naruto, We might find Naruto if we capture Mikoto." said Tsunade.

"So if we capture Mikoto we can get some clues on where to find Naruto?" said Sakura, after all the years she was going to see Naruto again if they captured Mikoto.

"It seems so."

Before anyone could ask there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened revealing a chuunin. ( I don't know if I spelled it right.)

"Hokage-sama, there is someone named Uzumaki Naruto at the gates right now."

Everyone was shocked. THE Uzumaki Naruto was at the gates right now. ( I like the suspense building :3)

"Tell me right away which gate!" yelled Tsunade. She missed the brat as everyone is.

"He's at the west gate ma'am." was the scared answer.

Everyone dashed towards the gate the discussion forgotten. They can already see the orange figure up ahead...

**END FOR NOW **

**Sorry for the very long update and as you can see this is very short to be considered as a chapter.**

**Please don't hunt me down! I'm just a tad busy right now or it's just that I'm losing my determination to right another chapter but just you wait it will be updated!.**

**Signed **

**xXtoDeathXx**

**P.S.**

**DON'T FORGET TO PUT SOME REVIEWS.**


	8. Help

**Well this is an author's note.. I know that some of you were waiting for me to update my story but I need someone who can continue my story with me so I need some fresh ideas from YOU my fellow readers... All you have to do is leave a review or message me and I can answer it right away if you want to co-author my story..**

**This is all I'm asking thank you for your cooperation :3**


	9. AN NOTE

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato** **the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea** **Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha** **Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar** **the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock** **kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood** **enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane** **Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**RAW666**

**akuichimonji**

**deathNightwalker666**

**naruhina** **pwns**

**ReaperCB919**

**The Unbelievable**

**Dragon Ruler 06**

**Kusahime**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato** **the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea** **Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha** **Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar** **the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock** **kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood** **enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**YAOI FANZ**

**Lukakoolarigato**

**RyuuKitsune**

**xXtoDeathXx**


End file.
